Who are they?
by Slytherinfangirl
Summary: Hey! If you like my story " Through the Years"   and even if you don t  check this out! Here I ll post the profile for OC s and characters we know little about   like Astoria and Daphne


**Hey beautiful people! An awesome girl in DeviantArt passed me this wonderful OC creator, but I wanted to apply it with some characters here, starting with the question of a million, Astoria Greengrass. This profile is based in my story "Through the Years", so I guess it might they complement each other, hope you like it!**

**Character Name**: Astoria.

**Full Name**: Astoria Greengrass

**Nick Names**: Tori

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: Starts 11, until her 20´s

**Birthday/year**: July 22 1982

**Relationships: **Attached to Ivan (very attached to Dahlia). Had a relationship with Lionel and Ivan, eventually marries Draco.

**Spouse**: She´s straight, loves Draco

**Hair**: Her hair is soft, straight dark brown

**Eyes**: She has chocolate eyes, that might sparkle when she´s happy, and turn black when she´s sad or angry

**Origin**: She was born and raised in South London, apart from muggles, in the Greengrass Manor.

**Language**: English is her mother tongue, even though she knows French, Italian, German and Spanish. She uses a formal language in the start, but once you get to know her she likes to mix all of the above, and makes fun expressions.

**Blood Type**: Pure- blooded, and very proud. Desires to maintain her linage

**Height**: 5 feet tall. She is petite, which leads to the use of high heels from since she´s 14 onwards. She highly dislikes being tiny, and more than once she openly whishes she was taller.

**Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults**: Not skinny, not fat. Weights 121.254 lb. She has olive skin, a very childish and innocent face, even though she has a snub nose and broad lips. Her eyes (chocolate and tender) and her hair (dark brown and soft) are considered her best features.

**Race/Species**: She is a pure- blooded wizard, due to her features, she is very likely to have European-Mediterranean roots.

**Parents/Elders/Guardians**: Raised by Mary Douceaur and Charles Greengrass, both very caring and loving parents. Extremely resembles her French mother, who is a caring, prankful, sometimes stubborn and very beautiful pure-blooded housewife. Her British father is really clever, honest and kind hearted. He works for the International Relationships Department in the Ministry of magic, reason for him to travel a lot, win lots of money, but be very absent. Her parents got married at the age 30, and for love, encouraging their daughters to do the same.

**Siblings**: Has a sister named Daphne Greengrass, who resembles her father. Her sister is very smart and sociable, making Astoria constantly live in her shadow. Daphne enjoys beating her, constantly makes Astoria feel she is not worth everything she´s given, and constantly pressures her into studying more, comparing her with herself, making Astoria feel bad. Still, they love each other, and stand together through anything.

**Friends/Allies**: Astoria belongs to her year´s Slytherin dorms gang (not the mean girls gang) even though she and her best friend spend most of the time apart from them. Her best friend is Mildred, who is tall, skinny, with curly hair. They are very close, more like sisters, and also quite alike in many aspects, they are both muggle music/literature/ tv lovers, even though they´re proudly pure-blooded. Other members of the gang with whom Astoria gets along very well are Azrit, Barjal, and Gabrielle. Astoria gets along well with Pansy. Another person Astoria deeply cares for is her friend Dahlia, who has a short but important space in her life. The Weasley twins are special for Astoria and backwards, since she loves to prank and to be around them, much to Draco´s dislike. She also gets along really well with Ginny.

**Enemies**: Not everyone likes Astoria. Pansy is her biggest frienemie, who pretends to like her, but secretly, despites and envies her, because she has Draco´s love, Narcissa´s approval, and is by far prettier and smarter than her. Pansy is constantly plotting against Astoria behinds her back, and does awful things to her in certain occasions. Astoria is never completely aware of Pansy´s intentions, but never truly trusts her. Hermione also develops certain hate for Astoria, since she always had a secret love for Draco, and is one of the first to find out about his love for her, leading to problems between both of them.

**Beliefs/Religion**: Believes in the Wizarding God, and dislikes all types of Dark Arts.

**Dreams/Life Goals**:. During the story, she has many different ambitions, like to study in Beauxbatons, live in Italy, become part of the Arabic Wizarding Elite, design clothes etc, etc, etc. The only thing she´d trade all this for, is being a few inches taller.

**Hobbies**: In her spare time, Astoria loves to read, draw, hear music, swim and dance. She is quite artistic, and has a great taste for clothes and personal appearance, which is why she also likes to try hair-do spells and beauty potions. She hates sports, and would never practice any, since they´re "masculine and rude".

**Likes**: Astoria likes sunny days, fresh air and anything water related ( like swimming, water slides and water balloons wars). Her favorite flowers are Birds of Paradise (also known as Crane Flowers), her favorite colors are green, silver (House Pride) and turquoise. She really loves to be by herself, and prefers a good book over a good party. Still, she likes to fit in, and to be the center of attention any time she is given the chance. She is the kind of person who keeps her business to herself.

**Loves**: Astoria adores the compliments, praises, and to feel admired. She is very conceited and competitive, which is why she loves to win. She loves to laugh and joke as much as possible, even at herself. Astoria admires original people, which is why she tries to be very creative and original herself (in which she succeeds).

**Dislikes**: All mud- bloods, and thinks they should belong to the muggle world, which encourages her hatred with Hermione. She also highly dislikes judgmental people (pretty ironic since she tends to be quite judgmental herself), cats, chores (she is very lazy), and cold weather.

**Loathes**: Astoria loathes potions class, since it´s her worst subject. Feeling inferior to anyone, and anyone who doesn´t like her, or that won´t give in to what she wants. Astoria can´t stand anyone who wants to boss her around, or that calls her "bimbo".

**Fears**: Her worst fear is not being liked and remaining in her sister´s shadow. She also has an extraordinary fear of spiders, reason why she met Ron and then all the Weasleys, that´s also the base of her cordial relationship with Ron.

**Strengths**: Her biggest strength is her cleverness, and her very good magical skills. She also has a great power of convincement, due to her charms and her good talking. Once she sticks to an ideal or a thought, she will defend it no matter what. Astoria is ambitious, but she is capable of reasoning her actions before making them. She is great giving advice, and listening. She is strong willed, and almost always achieves her goals. This can be considered a strength or a weakness, that depends on you, for me it´s a strength to always be able to find the perfect words to hurt anyone who wants to hurt you, and the ability to identify others weaknesses easily. It´s hard to get her upset or mad.

**Weakness**: She is very impatient, intolerant and sometimes really mean to people. She is extremely jealous of everyone who has anything she wants or she thinks she deserves more (not necessary material). She is very sensible, so she gets hurt easily by other people´s comments or critics. She gets scared quite easily, and has no resistance to pain (either physical or emotional). She often lies to herself, and has a hard time finding and admitting her true feelings. Changes her mind a lot, can be manipulative, and tends to play with other´s emotions without noticing.

**Good Qualities**: In the end, she´ll truly deeply love and care for anyone who does back. She can be quite protective, and intuitive. Despite from living (or feeling she lives) in Daphne´s shadow, she doesn´t develop any bad feeling for her sister. But the best about Astoria, is that she almost always, has a smile on her face.

**Bad Habits**: Be a terrible crybaby. Dramatize. Judge. Stutter (in case she´s nervous/afraid). Bite her lips. Roll on the floor. Flog doors. Laugh too noisily. Make irreverent comments. Roll her eyes a lot. Wave and move her hair too much.

**Talents**: She is extremely lucky. She is really good at singing, drawing and dancing. She is awesome when it comes to talk in public and speeches. She has an awesome taste in clothes and the special ability to make her hair look always flawless, and her eyes bright.

**Temperament**: She loves attention, but she is more an introvert. She doesn´t like to talk about her deep feelings, and prefers a good book over a good party. She is talkative, but not about deep stuff. She is a smiley positive person, but you must walk away if she´s upset. As the introvert she is, she lies to examine people. She is quite perceptive, and likes to stay away from arguments and screaming. She enjoys solitude, but appreciates company.

**Background**: Here is where I talk all about Astoria´s life before Hogwarts.

Well, she was raised in the Malfoy Manor, in upper London, but still away from any muggle community. Her father traveled a lot, so she always had a stronger relationship with her mother and her sister. By the time she was 6, she met her first friend, Romina Andrews.

Romina Andrews was a wizard girl who lived near them, but wasn´t half as wealthy as them, I fact, Romina was poor, but her family still approved her. Her mother was a loving mom, who allowed them to spend time with Romina, and always invited her over to please the girls. Mrs. Greengrass was always playful to the girls, loving, and devoted to them.

Romina had Daphne´s age, but liked Astoria better, since Daphne was always bossy with them. Romina and Astoria grew attached, and learnt how to prank by pranking Daphne, who always pranked them back. The girls became a really close trio, as Daphne and Astoria became joyful siblings. By the time Astoria was 8, Romina moved, leaving Daphne and Astoria by themselves, allowing them to bond, but also to disagree more.

A year after that, Daphne left to Hogwarts, leaving Astoria with a bunch of books and porcelain dolls. Astoria soon learnt to play and imagine by herself, she liked to get lost in a good book, and soon became fond of muggle literature.

When Daphne came back after her first year, she was different to Astoria´s eyes.

Now Daphne liked to praise about herself, treat Astoria badly and tell her she was too young to know nothing. And that was how Astoria´s childhood stopped being a sweet glass of pumpkin juice, and, despite from being delicious, it had its first bitter drinks.

Next year, Astoria worked every day to prove her wrong, but Daphne only seemed to bring her down. That year, Astoria got the Wizard Pocks, and, in a delirium due to her high fever, she saw millions of spiders climb her body, traumatizing her. Her mother took her to a specialist who cured phobias, and in the Arachnophobia treatment, she met Ron Weasley, who was traumatized by the sight of a million giant spiders who tried to eat him. And there she met the twins, the guys behind the development of her prankful spirit.

There she met Mr. Weasley too, and he introduced her to the wonder of muggle inventions, which became her obsession.

Then the time to go to Hogwarts arrived, and the Weasley twins vanished, next to their dad and their laughter. Astoria knew she was going to feel lonely, and weird around Daphne. But Daphne was excited (maybe too excited) about Astoria finally going to Hogwarts.

Now, as Astoria walked to the 9 ¾ , she was determined to be her best self. To find the friendship she lost with Romina´s departure, and to find the giggles that ´d vanished with the twins.

**Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me with a hammer? Is there any character you´re curious about? Please review and feel free to speak you mind! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
